


Aux grands maux

by Alaiya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A sort of, Declarations Of Love, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mad Scientists
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Prompt :« Did the the loud crashing sound indicate that something’s wrong? »Disclaimer :Marvel & Disney
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Aux grands maux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/gifts).



> **Prompt :** « Did the the loud crashing sound indicate that something’s wrong? »
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** Marvel & Disney

« C'était quoi cet énorme bruit ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Pas d'inquiétude. Tout est sous contrôle », répliqua l'intercom. Bruce soupira : une telle réponse, dans la bouche de Tony Stark, augurait de tout sauf du meilleur.

Enfilant les interminables couloirs froidement éclairés par une succession de néons, le docteur Banner s'achemina en direction de l'autre extrémité du nouveau laboratoire que Tony avait fait construire – _plus grand, plus moderne, plus Stark !_ S'était-il enthousiasmé lors de son inauguration en grandes pompes devant tous les officiels (et donc clients) invités pour l'occasion – après la destruction de sa demeure sur la falaise. Et s'il avait invité Bruce Banner à profiter des dernières innovations technologiques – y compris celles qui n'existaient pas encore – et de tout le confort associés des lieux pour poursuivre ses recherches, lui-même s'en était attribué une aile entière pour son usage exclusif afin de – ainsi qu'il l'avait déclaré avec une emphase empreinte de sa modestie habituelle – ''laisser libre cours à mon esprit créatif''.

Un panneau sur lequel les lettres jaunes ''INVENTION LOADING'' surmontaient une barre de téléchargement sur fond noir était placardé bien en évidence sur la porte épaisse de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres qui ne résista cependant pas au code que Bruce enregistra sur le clavier sécurisé. D'aucun lui aurait demandé de réciter le code en question qu'il en aurait été incapable : à force de l'utiliser, il n'y pensait même plus, ses doigts le composant à la place de son cerveau.

A peine entré, Bruce manqua de se tordre la cheville. Le sol était jonché de débris en tout genre et lorsqu'il releva la tête après s'être sagement immobilisé, ce fut pour aviser un cratère de taille respectable creusé dans l'obsession de Tony Stark.

« Ce nouveau laser est prometteur, commenta ce dernier, les mains sur les hanches et en train d'observer un assemblage aussi complexe qu'hétéroclite dont l'axe était pointé sur le pan de mur spécialement érigé en plein milieu de la zone d'essai. On progresse. »

Banner, enjambant avec précaution les conséquences du vacarme qui avait tantôt résonné, vint aplatir une paume sur le mur, au plus près des rives du cratère. Froid, bien entendu.

« Il n'en reste pas moins que ce n'est pas _exactement_ le même alliage.

— Rabat-joie.

— Pour parachever les termes de ton expérience, poursuivit Banner, impitoyable, il te faut le bon support.

— _''Dites, Rogers_ – Stark adopta le ton badin et ennuyé qu'il affectait au cours des soirées officielles – _voulez-vous bien me prêter le bouclier que mon père a fabriqué pour vous ? Je voudrais essayer de le détruire. — Oh mais bien entendu, Stark ! Avec joie !''_ »

Et Tony de lever les yeux au ciel après sa pantomime à peine exagérée tandis que Banner croisait les bras et soupirait, résigné :

« Il n'empêche : voici une nouvelle arme encore plus puissante que les autres qui va rejoindre la page 437 du catalogue des industries Stark père et fils.

— Ceci – Tony pointa ses deux index sur son invention – n'est pas une arme. C'est un moyen de défense...

— Voyez-vous ça.

— … pour moi et pour ceux qui me sont chers, continua Tony sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, c'est un mal nécessaire.

— La violence n'est pas, et ne sera jamais une solution.

— Va dire ça à ceux qui subissent celle des autres sans rien pouvoir faire, riposta sèchement Stark. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, sans mon armure, je suis comme eux. Enfin, _presque_ comme eux, hein, bien sûr. Tu m'as compris.

— Difficile de faire autrement. » Banner amorça lentement un tour sur lui-même. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé un coup de main ? De toute évidence, il y a un souci dans le calcul de tes paramètres. Ce genre... d'engin – il désigna le matériel du menton – n'est pas censé générer de dommages collatéraux, je me trompe ?

— Tu détestes les armes.

— Ah. Donc c'est une arme à présent ?

— Arrête de jouer sur les mots, s'impatienta Tony. Et la manipulation de cet ''engin'', comme tu l'appelles, nécessite une certaine prise de risques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Non, je ne vois pas.

— C'est... stressant. Et tu es censé éviter tout stress. Enfin, il me semble ? »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent par dessus le prototype le temps d'un silence, puis Banner pinça les lèvres avant d'éclater franchement de rire sous le nez d'un Tony aux sourcils subitement dressés :

« Ma définition personnelle du stress a été singulièrement chahutée depuis que j'ai – ou plutôt qu'on m'a obligé à rejoindre les Avengers. Alors cette _invention_ – Stark eut un hochement de tête approbateur – sur laquelle tu travailles, à côté de ce que j'ai dû contrôler l'année dernière, c'est à peine... une contrariété ?

— Une contrariété ?

— Une _petite_ contrariété, précisa Bruce en levant son pouce et son index à l'horizontale, espacés d'à peine deux centimètres.

— A la bonne heure.

— Tony, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. »

Bruce s'amusa de ce que son ton volontairement caverneux – une imitation plutôt réussie de la voix de l' _autre_ , jugea-t-il – lui valut un coup d’œil inquiet de la part de Stark. Celui-ci avait coutume de goûter plus volontiers son propre humour que celui des autres, surtout à ses dépends ; ils se connaissaient toutefois assez tous les deux pour qu'il eût appris à composer avec les plaisanteries parfois douteuses du docteur Banner. Auquel il finit par répondre après quelques instants méditatifs :

« Je te l'ai dit : tout ce que je crée désormais, c'est pour défendre ceux qui me sont chers. Et il se trouve que _ne pas_ provoquer l'apparition de l' _autre_ figure justement dans le cahier des charges.

— … Oh.

— Oui. Oh. »

Tony avait croisé les bras et s'ingéniait à observer le fruit de son travail avec une intensité assez suspecte pour éjecter Bruce du trouble inattendu dans lequel les mots de l'autre homme l'avaient plongé, et le basculer aussitôt dans un attendrissement qui le surprit tout autant. Il choisit cependant de ne pas s'en défendre ; la sensation qu'il en retirait était aux antipodes du stress et aussi étrange lui apparaissait-elle, il n'aurait voulu qu'elle disparût pour rien au monde.

Au bout d'un moment un peu embarrassé – et embarrassant – Bruce contourna le dispositif en maintenant une distance prudente de sécurité pour rejoindre Tony dont on aurait pu croire qu'il avait fusionné avec son armure tant il demeurait figé.

« J'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter tout à l'heure, dit-il doucement. Tu as l'air de savoir effectivement ce que tu fais.

— Heureux de te l'entendre dire, grommela Tony.

— Ceci étant, si tu as besoin de mon aide, je suis là...

— C'est bien noté.

— … Parce que moi aussi, je veux protéger ceux que j'aime. »


End file.
